Unexpected Changes
by MelBelle033
Summary: Can you imagine being pregnant in high school, and living in a small Texas town! Julie Taylor never thought she would be one of those girls. And yet here she is, pregnant... And with Tim Riggins baby! Rewritten with a bit of a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Changes

Chapter 1: This Can't Be Happening.

I know I said I would have these stories out by October, but so many things got in the way. but at least now I can wish you all a happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it).

Author's Note: The time frame for this is still the same: season three, no Gracie, no Tim/Lyla hookup, Tim didn't get kicked out of the Taylor's in season two, he stayed for almost two months, before moving back in with Billy. The only difference this time is that instead of it being a drunken hookup, Tim and Julie are dating, they starting dating a few months after he moved out of the Taylor's, and they've been dating for about seven months, if you don't like this storyline then let me know, because I can always change it back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Friday Night Lights or these characters! If I did own the characters Julie and Tim would be together. This is purely for entertainment, no profit is gained.

Julie Taylor sat on the corner of the bathroom tub as hot tears ran down her face. After 5 minutes, which felt more like an eternity to Julie, the results were in. Julie walked over to the sink, where the pregnancy test was sitting, and tentatively looked down, scared of what the results would be. Two bright pink lines. It was positive.

"This can't be happening." She said quietly to herself as she looked down at the positive pregnancy test in her hands, tears running down her face. "How could we be so stupid?" Julie said, her voice barely a whisper as she continued to cry silently.

"Julie, honey?" Tami called knocking on the bathroom door. 'She's been in there forever now, what on earth could she be doing?' Tami thought. "We need to leave now or we're gonna be late for school." Tami said in a stern voice, being the guidance counselor meant she needed to be at the school on time, if not early. 'If Julie wants to spend ages getting ready she will need to wake up earlier.' Tami thought.

Julie snapped out of her daze, horrified, she quickly shoved the test from her hands into her messenger bag. "I'll be out in just a second mom." Julie said trying to keep her voice from breaking as she wiped away her tears.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen." Tami said before she walked away from the door.

Julie checked her appearance in the mirror, she looked horrible, she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep she has had in past week, her lips were puffy and her eyes bloodshot from her crying, and she looked unbelievably pale. Julie quickly splashed cold water on her face to take away some of the puffiness, then she applied simple makeup, just some mascara and her favorite strawberry lipgloss, after that she rushed down the small hallway that led into the kitchen, where she knew her mom was waiting for her.

"Finally," Tami said as she looked at her daughter, she noticed her red eyes, the puffiness of her lips and cheeks, and the sad expression on her face; all the signs that Julie had been crying. "Is everythin' okay, sweetie?" Tami asked a look of concern on her face. 'Why would Julie be crying?' She thought.

"I'm fine, just tired." Julie said as she faked a yawn. Tami looked at Julie skeptically.

"Did something happen between you and -" Tami started, only to be cut off by her daughter.

"I said I'm fine mom. I'm tired, every teenager has days when they wake up tired and in a bad mood. Today is one of those days." Julie said looking away from her mother's burning gaze. She grabbed a hoodie off the coat rack by the front door and headed out toward her mom's car, a beige 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier, her mom followed closely behind after she grabbed her own coat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the drive to school Tami made small talk as Julie looked out the window and nodded, not really listening; her mind was lost in her own thoughts.

Is she really pregnant? Could it have been a false positive? If she is pregnant, what was she going to do? Would she terminate it? If she got an abortion nobody would ever have to know. Or would she keep the baby? Maybe she could look into adoption? She knew though that if she chose either of those options, there would be no way of hiding it. Should she tell her parents? Should she tell Tim? There were so many questions going through her mind, and she didn't have an answer for a single one.

"Julie." Tami said noticing her daughter wasn't listening. She was starting to get worried, Julie didn't just space out, she always has something to say, especially when someone brought up reading like Tami did a minute ago. "What's goin' on? You're not yourself this mornin'." Tami said as she looked away from the road and over to her daughter.

"Nothing's going on, I already told you I'm just tired." Julie said just as her mom pulled into a parking spot at the school. Julie didn't waste any time and bolted out the car before it even stopped. She rushed toward the doors of Dillon High in order to avoid a conversation with her mom that she knew would most likely end with both of them in tears, or Tami screaming at her for being so irresponsible. Julie walked to her locker just before the first period bell rang. She couldn't keep her paranoia at bay... She felt like everyone was looking at her, like they knew. Maybe she should just tell him now and get it over with, she would hate it if he heard it from someone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie walked into the lunchroom and immediately looked over at the football table, still no sign of Tim. Julie walked over to the vending machines after she saw that today's lunch was what appeared to be mystery meat, she quickly payed for a water and pulled an apple out of her bag. She made her way over to her usual table; it sat in a corner next to a window, across from the cafeteria doors, it overlooked the football table, really it over looked all the tables, but the football table was in the center of the room so it was hard to miss. Julie sat down and glanced at the door one more time, hoping to see him walk in. Unfortunately the only person she knew that walked in was Tyra, who made her way over to Julie's table after she stopped at the vending machines herself.

"Hey. Where have you been? I was lookin' for you last period." Tyra said as she sat down with a soda and a bag of 'Famous Amos' chocolate chip cookies.

"Last period was my free period, I was in the library workin' on this week's article for the school paper, then I went to the auditorium to work on my dance routine." Julie said before she glanced at the doors again, he sit hadn't walked in, and she hadn't seen him all day. 'He must be skipping,' she thought. 'Typical Tim.'

"Oh, well your mom asked me to check on you during our weekly meeting. She said you were actin' weird this mornin', and even now you're all distracted and spacey." Tyra said, looking at Julie, who continued to let her eyes roam around the cafeteria. "Julie what's goin' on?" Tyra asked while she snapped her fingers in front of Julie's face, trying to get her attention.

"Nothing's going on, I told her I was just tired this mornin'. I just haven't gotten much sleep this week." Julie said while she looked down at her hands, she couldn't tell Tyra the truth. Julie went to eating her apple so she wouldn't have to say anything more.

"That's bullshit Jules, and you know it. I'm your friend and I'm worried about you, so tell me what's goin' on." Tyra said. Julie looked up at Tyra and saw the determination in her eyes and if she knew anything about her best friend, it was that she would not give up without a fight, she would keep pushing Julie until she told her the truth.

"Fine. But not here." Julie said with a huff as she put her water bottle into her bag deciding to save it for dance practice. Tyra finished off her bag of cookies and stood up, grabbing her soda, ready for Julie to lead the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie walked into the girl's bathroom and hunched down to check all the stalls to make sure nobody else was there, when she saw it was just Tyra and herself she dug through her bag until she found what she was looking for and handed it to Tyra. Tyra was silent for a long while as she looked down at the positive pregnancy text, too shocked to speak, she looked up at Julie with wide eyes and saw Julie was already staring at her with her own wide, tear filled eyes.

"Are you sure? Is this the only test you got?" Tyra asked. Maybe it wasn't accurate, it could have been a false positive. That kind of thing happens, right? Julie shook her head back and forth as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively and tried not to cry.

"That's the only one I bought because I didn't want someone to see me buying a frickin' pregnancy test at the drugstore and tell my parents. I'm pretty sure it's right though. At first I thought it was just stress, but I'm almost two weeks late." Julie said in a rush of words before she took in a deep breath, trying to keep her tears from falling.

Tyra embraced Julie in a big bear hug, promising her that everything would be okay, even though they both knew it wouldn't be, everything would change when word caught wind. Julie cried into Tyra's shoulder, while Tyra continued to whisper reassuring words to her. They broke the hug after awhile and Tyra jumped.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back. I promise." Tyra said as she took off like a light towards the nurse's offices, she faked a look of panic before she rushed in. "Ms. Collins! Thank god. Landry's hurt he fell off the stairs in gym and he landed on his ankle, I think he may have broken it." She said in a rush and watched as Ms. Collins, a heavy-set women with light brown hair, grabbed what she thought would be needed and rushed toward the gym.

'That should give me at least a few minutes.' Tyra thought as she started digging through all the drawers and cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed five pregnancy tests and stuffed them into her bag. 'Better safe than sorry.' Tyra thought as she rushed back to the bathroom before the nurse came back and realized she lied... Or rather, why she lied.

"Here." Tyra said after she took the tests out of her bag and handed them to Julie, who looked down at the tests then back up at Tyra.

"How the hell did you get these?" Julie asked with quizzical eyes.

"I'll tell you later." Tyra said.

After a few minutes and a lot of water Julie came out and put all the tests on the sink, waiting for the results. Tyra put her arm around Julie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Everything will be okay, sure things are going to change, and your parents are gonna freak, but they'll still love you, they're you're parents, they'll always love you." Tyra said looking down at her best friend.

"It's not just my parents I'm worried about." Julie said quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"Jules he'll be okay. He may be shocked and upset at first, but trust me, he'll be okay. Tim loves you, there's no doubt in my mind about that." Tyra said. She was pissed that he was so reckless and she wanted nothing more that to go find him and knock some sense into his ass, he was smarter than this, but her friend needed her right now and she wasn't going to leave her. She looked down seeing the results show up.

"We haven't even said "I love you" yet." Julie said, while Tyra rolled her eyes, they loved each other, it was obvious to everyone except them. "Here goes nothing," Julie said as she removed her eyes from her shoes to look at the results of the tests. Positive. Every single one was positive. Tyra let out a big sigh and pulled a sobbing Julie into another hug.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Tyra." Julie cried her voice muffled by Tyra's shirt. She was seventeen; she was supposed to be worried about saving up to buy a car, getting the perfect dress for prom, SATs, NOT having a baby.

"You gotta tell him, sweetie. No matter what your final decision ends up being." Tyra said as she ended the hug but kept her arm around Julie. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She said when she saw the mascara running down Julie's face.

They got Julie cleaned up and waited for puffiness to go down. Julie grabbed the tests and threw them into the trash can, along with the one she took earlier this morning, and covered them up with serval wadded up paper towels. Tyra walked with Julie toward her locker once most of the puffiness was gone. They got there just before the bell rang and everyone started coming out of the cafeteria. That's when she saw him. They locked eyes and he sent her a small smirk. She turned away from his gaze and back to her locker. She grabbed her books and hurried off toward her next class. Tim frowned as he watched her walk away, a confused look on his face. Something was off she looked like she'd been crying. 'Was it something I did?' He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang signaling the end of school, Julie walked toward her locker with her A.P English book in hand when someone snuck up behind her, she let out a small yelp, jumped, and dropped her books. She turned around to see Brain 'Smash' Williams smirking at her.

"What the hell Smash? You scared the crap outta me!" Julie exclaimed while she bent down to retrieve her books.

"Why so jumpy Juu-lee?" He said with that annoying smirk of his. "Worried someone caught you walking out of the janitor's closet after a make out session with a certain brooding fullback?" Smash asked with a chuckle, he loved to rile Julie up, it was just too fun.

"No, I haven't spoken to him all day, if you must know." Julie said while she glanced around the hallway to see if he was anywhere insight, like every other time today, he wasn't. "What do you want Smash?"

"Your dad told me to let you know that your mom has a meeting and you need to wait for him after practice." Smash said.

"Okay thanks." Julie said and walked to her locker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie walked out toward the football field after dance practice and waved at her dad so he knew she was there, he sent a wave back as she sat down on the bleachers. She looked at the field, the team was running end of practice drills. She looked across the field and when her eyes finally landed on him she saw he was already looking at her. She looked away quickly trying to focus on anything but him. Tim continued to look at her, even more confused now than he was at lunch. 'What's going on with her?' He thought. Julie pulled a book out of her bag, deciding to use it as a distraction, but when all she could focus on was how to tell him, she decided it was just easier to just pretend to read it until practice was over.

Soon enough practice was over and Julie watched from her spot, leaning on her dad's navy 2001 Ford Explorer, as everyone started to slowly come out of the locker room she knew her dad would be awhile because he had to lock up. She watched until she found the person she was looking for, of course he was one of the last people out. He always had to take his sweet time. She left her dad's SUV and made her way toward him.

"Tim, I need to talk to you." Julie said as she stopped in front of him just before he got to his truck.

"Okay... What's on your mind, beautiful?" Tim asked as they continued to walk together toward Tim's truck.

"Well, a few things." Julie said taking a deep breath. How is she supposed to tell him something like this? This is something that'll change both their lives forever... That's not something to be taken lightly.

"Like what?" He asked. 'Is she about to break up with me? It would explain why she's been ignoring me.' He thought.

"What is your opinion on kids?" Julie asked. She looked back over to the locker room, just in time to see her dad walk out and lock up, before making his way over to them. "Because... I, um, I have this babysitting job this weekend and I'm allowed to bring someone over." Julie lied, well not completely, she did have to babysit this weekend, and she was allowed to invite Tim. She just couldn't tell him, not now... Not with her dad on his way over.

"Is this your way of asking me to help you babysit?" Tim asked with a smirk as he throw an arm over her shoulder and pulled Julie closer to him.

"Well, he's about seven, so I thought maybe, you could teach him a little something about football, so yes... This is my way of asking you to help me babysit." Julie said. "But I should warn you, there's also a six-month-old girl involved."

"I'll come... It actually sounds like fun." Tim said with a smile as he kissed the top of Julie's head. He was glad she seemed a bit more normal, she had him worried for a second there.

"Really?" Julie asked surprised. She wouldn't have thought that Tim would find the idea babysitting fun.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I invited Tim over for dinner. I hope that's okay." Eric said once he finally made his way over to them.

"Yeah that's fine." Julie said, even though she was a bit upset. Normally Julie would love to have Tim over for dinner, but today was not one of days. She didn't think she could last a whole dinner before blurting out the news.

"Do you want to ride with me or Tim?" Eric asked, although, he wasn't sure why, of course Julie would want to ride home with her boyfriend.

"I'll go with you." Julie said looking at her dad. Both Tim and Eric looked at her, confused. Well, this might be an interesting dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's not much different then the original, but I mainly just focused on making it more detailed and obviously with the big change of Tim and Julie actually being together, rather then them just having a one night stand. As always please review and tell me your thoughts... Do you like the new addition to the story? Or were you a fan of the old drunken hookup idea? How does this chapter differ in comparison to the old story? Let me know and don't forget to follow and favorite! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Changes

Chapter 2: Breaking the News

As usual it took me much longer to post this than it should have. I was having a really hard time writing how Tim would react when he heard the news, and I'm still not quite happy with how it turned out, but I guess a bad update it better than no update at all.

Julie sat at the kitchen table and watched her dad and Tim talk animatedly about the upcoming football season. It was expected to be a great season. Tim had been working hard at improving his new position as running back until Smash is cleared to play again. Her dad has been working overtime to help strengthen Smash's knee back to one hundred percent and he's been working with Matt on improving his leadership skills.

"Is everything alright sweetie? You've hardly touched your chili." Eric noticed as he looked over at his daughter for the first time since he and Tim started on with their football talk.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just not that hungry, I guess." Julie said while she swirled her spoon around in her chili, her mind in an endless cycle of what ifs.

"You think you might be getting sick?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Julie lied; obviously she wasn't going to tell her dad the truth. She wouldn't blindside Tim like that. "Actually. I'm feeling kinda tired. I think I'm gonna call it a night." Julie said as she got up, put her leftovers away, and rinsed out her bowl.

"Okay, sweetie. I hope you feel better." Eric said as Julie walked over to him. She quickly gave him kiss on the cheek, like she did most nights before saying goodnight.

"Thanks dad." She said and then made her way to Tim and gave him a quick peck on the lips and said goodnight, ignoring the way her father clenched his jaw. They've been dating for almost seven months now; you would think he'd be used to the sight of them kissing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Hun, I left out a bowl of chili for you in case you're hungry." Eric said from his spot on his La-Z-Boy recliner. Tami smiled when she walked into the kitchen to see that the dishes from dinner had already been washed and put away.

"Thanks Hun." She said as she put the bowl of chili in the microwave. She made her way over to the living room and stood behind the recliner as she wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. Eric placed a hand over hers as he paused his game type.

"How was book club?" He asked with a large grin, already knowing the answer.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. These booster wives are going to drive me insane this year. Why couldn't we just have a sucky football team, then we wouldn't have to worry about all this madness." Tami said with a dramatic sigh.

"Because if we had a sucky team then I would probably be out of a job." Eric said with a little smile at his wife's mini rant.

"Where's Julie?" Tami said changing the subject. It was only nine; normally she would be out working on her homework in the kitchen.

"She went into her room a couple of hours ago. She wasn't feelin' well; I think she may be getting sick." Eric said.

"Hmm, she was pretty cranky this mornin'." Tami added in. "Do you think she and Tim are fighting?" She asked.

"No I don't think that's it. Everything seemed fine between them at dinner." Eric said.

"Tim was here for dinner?" Tami asked.

"Yeah you just missed him, Billy called and said he had to get home. Which is a damn same; we were about to start a game of ping-pong." Eric said with a slight frown causing Tami to chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jules, it's been three days and you still haven't told him." Tyra scolded as Julie looked through her closet.

"I know, but the timing just couldn't be worse. Football season is just starting, so my dad has them swamped with two-a-days, Tim's been working at Buddy's dealership when he's not practicing, and I've been taking extra shifts at Applebee's." Julie said, and it was true. They never had time to see each other lately and every time they did, she got close to telling him, only to chicken out. She exited her closet after she found the sweater she was looking for.

"Julie, you need to tell him, preferably BEFORE you start showing." Tyra said.

"He's helping me babysit tomorrow, I'll tell him then." Julie said with a sinking pit in her stomach at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim pulled into the Taylor's driveway to pick Julie up for babysitting. He wasn't sure if she still wanted him to tag along because they really haven't talked all that much since she asked him a few days ago, and when they did talk it seemed like she was a million miles away. He anxiously walked up to the door and knocked all the while feeling his stomach sink. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought, 'why am I so worried all the sudden? It's just babysitting.'

"Hey." Julie said answering the door with a bright smile on her face glad to see her boyfriend, but then she remember that today was the day she would tell him, her stomach twisted at the thought. "I'm almost ready, I just have to grab something." She said before disappearing back into the house, only to come out moments later with a few games. "Just in case Jamie gets bored." Julie said.

"Who's Jamie?" Tim asked, confusion etched across his face.

"He's the little boy. I figured if Emma falls asleep we could all play a game." Julie said while Tim opened the passenger side door for her, the damn thing still sticks after Guy smashed it in, probably always will stick.

"How old is Emma again?" Tim asked once he got in the car himself.

"Six months." Julie said while Tim turned on the car and backed out of the driveway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The short drive over was spent in comfortable silence. Tim and Julie making idle chit-chat here and there about the current events in their lives, Tim would tell Julie about working at Buddy's and she would tell him about the annoying boosters that always sat in her section at Applebee's. Ten minutes of driving and Julie pointed at a driveway, telling Tim to park.

They exited the truck and knocked on the door. A youngish woman, probably in her thirties, answered the door with a bright smile.

"Hey Julie, come on in." She said with a small southern drawl. "I left all the numbers on the fridge, as usual. Emma's in the playpen, and Jamie is outside." She said before looking behind Julie to Tim.

"Hi, I'm Sally." The woman extended her hand towards Tim, he smiled and reached out to shake her hand.

"Tim." He said.

"Oh, I know. Jamie drags me out to the games constantly, he can't stop talking about you, he'll be so excited when he meets you." She said with a big smile before she left, telling them to call if they needed anything. Julie laughed as the woman sped out the door.

"Is she always like that?" Tim asked with a frightened look, referring to Sally's fast paced mannerisms. "Seriously I'm pretty sure that woman can talk a mile in a minute!" Tim said flabbergasted.

"That's Sally for ya, she's always in a rush." Julie said while she grabbed Emma out of her playpen. She headed toward the sliding doors in the kitchen that led into the backyard, where she could see Jamie throwing a football around to himself, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Jimmy-jam. I've got someone here I'd like you to meet." Julie said as Tim followed her out. The boy's face instantly lit up at the sight of the Dillon's Panthers' starting fullback standing in his backyard.

"Tim Riggins! I come to all the games. You're awesome!" Jamie said with a bright smile as he quickly made his way over to the couple. "My dream is that I can be a fullback for the Panthers just like you." he said while looking up at a blushing Tim. That's right, blushing!

"Well thanks kid. And you'll get there, trust me." Tim said rubbing Jamie's head.

"Will you play catch with me? Is that okay Julie?" Jamie asked hopefully looking up at Julie with wide eyes.

"Of course it's okay. Y'all go have fun. I've gotta change little Emma here anyway." Julie said giving Tim a light peck on the lips before she made her way back into the house to change Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So is Julie your girlfriend?" Jamie asked as he threw the ball to Tim. Tim smiled, easily catching the ball and very lightly throwing it back.

"Yep, has been for about seven months now." Tim replied.

"I like Julie, she's my favorite babysitter." Jamie said with a smile, throwing the ball back. "Do you think you guys will get married?" Jamie asked. Tim almost dropped the ball at the sudden question.

"Um, I've never really thought about it, but I don't know, maybe someday." Tim answered honestly as he looked toward the house Julie had disappeared into only minutes ago. Tim had never thought about marriage, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't pictured Julie in his future plans.

"Well, I think you should marry her, she's really pretty." Jamie said innocently as he waited for Tim to throw the ball back.

"That she is." Tim said with a smirk, finally throwing the ball.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie changed Emma's diaper and was about to head down stairs when she heard laughter coming from outside. She walked over to the window of Emma's room, from it you could see the whole backyard, and the sight before her brought an instant smile to her face.

Tim and Jamie were running around, Jamie had the ball as he ran away from Tim. Tim smiled as he light-heartedly chased the boy, making sure he wouldn't actually catch him. Jamie ran into an imaginary end zone and dropped the ball.

"Touchdown!" Julie heard Jamie shout with a smile. She saw Tim walked up to him and say something she couldn't hear before the two high-fived and went back to their game.

Julie couldn't help but wonder what type of father Tim would be, by the looks of things he would be a great father, to a boy. But what about a girl? How could he handle that? After a deep breath, Julie headed back out to the yard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I mean did you see me, I totally kicked butt!" Jamie said ecstatically as the three of them, and Emma, sat around the kitchen table eating lunch.

"Yes you did." Tim said sending a smirk toward Julie's direction as Jamie's smile became ten times brighter at Tim's short response.

"Yeah you did great Jamie." Julie said with a smile trying to keep up with the conversation. Her mind kept wondering off, something that seemed to be a usual thing as of late.

"Everything okay?" Tim asked Julie when he noticed her spacey look.

"Yeah, just haven't been sleeping all that well." Julie said lamely and then took a large bite of her food to avoid talking about it any further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you watch my show with me when it comes on?" Jamie asked looking at Julie as she cleaned and put the last dish from lunch away.

"I'd love to Jamie, but I've gotta put Emma down for her nap, and that usual takes away." Julie said a little bummed, this is the first time Jamie actually asked her to do something with him instead of Tim all day.

"I can put her down for her nap." Tim said coming into the kitchen holding Emma. Julie looked over to him and her heart melted at the sight in front of her, at the sight of Tim smiling at the sleepy baby looking up at him.

"Are you sure, she can get pretty fussy." Julie said.

"Yeah it's no problem." Tim said looking away from Emma and over to Julie. "It'll be good practice." He said with a wink that made Julie's heart stop.

'Oh, if only he knew.' Julie thought her stomach tightening in a knot at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim placed Emma in her crib and looked around for a book Julie mentioned she always read to Emma before naptime. After several minutes of looking around the toy filled room, he hadn't found the book. Tim decided to give up on his quest to find the book and instead pulled a chair up to Emma's crib and sat down as he tried to think of any fairytales to tell Emma, he came up completely blank. 'Maybe I can sing her a lullaby.' Tim thought, now trying to think of some sort of lullaby to sing her. Once again, he came up blank. 'Well, who says it has to be a lullaby,' he thought.

"Okay, I can't promise I'll be any good at this. Julie always picks on me for singing off-tune, but thankfully you can't really say anything." Tim said with a smirk as Emma cooed. "Here goes nothing." Tim said as he began to quietly sing Tim McGraw's "Take Me Away From Here". He was halfway through singing the song for the fourth time when he noticed Emma's eyes were closed, but he continued to sing just in case she wasn't completely asleep.

As he continued to sing he couldn't help but think how much the song reminded him of his relationship with the Taylor's. Before them, he was on a path of self-destruction. Despite his pure talent, Tim never took the game of football all that seriously, he would show up half-drunk or hungover, not a care in the world about how that would affect the team. He had a new girl every night, even when he was "dating" Tyra, if you could even call it that. His grades were shit, he just kept his grades up enough to play, and he didn't have any plans for his future. But then he moved in with the Taylor's his junior year and Tami forced him to keep up with his schoolwork, something Julie usually helped him out with. Coach Taylor started expecting more of him out on the field, and Tim found himself actually wanting to put in that extra effort. Julie convinced him to patch things up with Billy, and the brothers are closer than they've ever been because of that. Eric gave him a place to stay when he had nowhere else to go, and it was something that changed his life for the better. He owed everything good in his life now to the Taylor's.

Tim finished the song and could hear Emma's steady breathing, a sure sign she was sleeping. He slowly got up from the chair and left the room as quietly as he could, being extra careful so he would not to wake her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie saw Tim walking down the stairs and looked over at Jamie to see him entranced by the cartoon they were watching. 'I guess it's now or never," She thought and got up to meet Tim at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, can we talk in the kitchen for a second?" Julie asked Tim, he nodded .She led the way, taking deep breaths the whole way, attempting to calm herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Tim said once they were far enough out of earshot from Jamie.

"I don't really know of any way to sugarcoat this so I'm just gonna say it." Julie said and took another deep breath. "I um, I'm pregnant." Julie said quietly, like if she whispered it, it would make it not true.

"What?" Tim asked with an empty look in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Julie said a little louder this time.

'But, we've been so careful.' Was Tim's first thought, but then he really thought about it and remembered a certain time about a month ago when, in the heat of the moment, they hadn't used protection. 'And it only takes one time.' He thought.

"Are you sure?" Tim said, maybe she wasn't really pregnant but just stressed. 'That can make you late, right?' He thought, while still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Well, I haven't gone to a doctor or anything like that, but I'm two weeks late, and I took six tests, all positive." Julie said, tears glistening in her warm brown eyes.

"Two weeks. You've been late for two weeks and you didn't think to tell me before this!" Tim said his voice rising in pitch as his own green eyes started to form tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even find out until a few days ago, I've just been trying to find a way to tell you." Julie said and let the tears fall.

"A few days, when did you find out?" Tim asked her, more like interrogated as he raised his voice, getting bit angry.

"The day you came over for dinner." Julie said looking down. She heard Tim scoff and forced herself to look back up.

"I asked what was up with you that day, and you said nothing, the whole time you knew you were pregnant. You've gotta be kidding me!" Tim said as he paced back and forth in the small kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Tim. I wanted to tell you, I just, I couldn't." Julie said as she sobbed, she didn't know what else to say, he was already angry, she said didn't want to say anything that would add to that.

"I've gotta get out of here." Tim said and turned to walk away from her and toward the front door.

"Tim..." Julie called out after him, but it was too late. She heard the door close loudly, the rumbling sound of his truck starting up, and then she heard the truck speeding down the street. To where? She wished she knew.

"What happened to Tim?" Jamie asked when Julie returned into the living room after regaining her composer.

"He had to leave." Julie said, her voice hoarse from her crying.

"Will he be back?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think so bud."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where'd Tim go?" Sally asked later in the day when she and her husband got back.

"Oh, he uh, had to go into work." Julie lied.

"Oh, well that's too bad. You'll have to bring him again sometime, Jamie had a blast." Sally said with a bright smile.

"Do you think you could give me a ride home?" Julie asked changing the subject, if she talked about Tim any longer she was going to start sobbing again.

"Sure sweetie."

Well, the cat's out of the bag now, at least for Tim anyway. Mr. and Mrs. Coach still don't know, but they will soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; sorry it took me so long to get it done. I want to make this story enjoyable for everyone, so I'd really love to know your thoughts on this chapter, and what you would like to see happen next. As always please follow, favorite, and review


End file.
